Excazee Jikanatsu
"YOU KILLED BETAFURY MY OLDER BROTHER, YOU WILL NOT SEE Yourself survive Mr. KOBLIN!" ~Excazee being very frustrated at Koblin for Murdering his Master and Brother! Survival and Betafury's Only Younger Brother When he came into the Zoraku Maui Forest He was very sad and he found Kyra and told her about his older Brother being murdered. He was very devastated and no one cared about Betafury other than Kyra and Zikyu Rothedrache.. Koblin did it for his Infamous Hatred. No one liked Dark Koblin other than the Braunland Mob of the Pink Militia. He was born in Nagoya, Japan in 21, 3587 and he found out by the media that Betafury was killed in Fovician Kingdom Islands. He is known as Excazee Jikanatsu 肯定すカップ虞-じかなつ No one had evidence but he has a feeling that before he was killed by Maxey Pansuke Braunland someone name "Shin Mazoir Koblin" might as stun him by a poison sting. he hated that his brother is gone. Emperor Zikyu told him not to other Kyra too much even though he had a love interest of Kyra Megokara. He was his brother's best friend and relative they did everything together from buying food from Markets to serving Wine in multiple 大阪ライスワイン醸造所 when they were adults. People cared about him more than his Cyrohuman brother. they both loved to watch Martial Arts film and he alongside with his brother was one of the very few people who was influenced by Brandon Bruce Lee. they even Manipulated and Enhanced movements. Unlike Betafury, he is more Smoke, Fire and Lighting Tactic in his Jun Fan based attacks. He never wanted to hate anyone but to avenge his brother's death He entered the Rising Sphere Tournament to Face Mr. Braunland to Final bout! Personality and Skills He is a cool calm guy that doesn't like to think about fighting. He's a natural defender for the Japanese Defense corpration in his early twenties. However, People often try to confront him and want to cause trouble in the Pachinko Center. He's a character who never likes violence and settle peace to prove his innocense. He has Dark Brunette hair and wears a sleveless rob and has kung fu Shoes. Unlike his borther, He actually adores Catwomen and they often fight over their love interests. BetaFury was allergic to Cats and Loathed them unlike his Younger Brother. Special Moves: 1) Alpha Dragon kick - He kicks his opponents and beat his enemy 8 times while stunning his opponent for 4 seconds. 2) Black smoke circular punch - He corners his opponent and beat his opponent rapidly a couple times. 3) Dynamite kicks - He launches a Coffee grenade while chicken kicking his opponent and ends up with a headbutt on the floor. 4) Super throw - He throws his opponent higher in the air with a Burning impact. 5) Invisible Dagger - he throws 6 invisible daggers to his opponent rapidly while his opponent stuns for 7 seconds. this will not work with Bosses and Subbosses Finishing K.O.s I) Frontline punch II) Flaming and Lightening flipping kicks Trivia * He is human unlike his brother a Cyrohuman Legend. * He never had a Woman before and he thinks Kyra Megokara is Beautful. * His name translate to "Positive Fearing Cup" in English * Unlike his brother he is a lot more tatical * His fighting style is the same with his brother, Jeet Kune do even though he Loved Brandon Lee's Films * People often question about his brother, Even though he died some people want to represent his Legacy. * His hair is Brunette and he likes to play Table Tennis during his High School days. * He was born in a mountain in Japan, Although someone brought him down in the city side of Nagoya. * He likes to Cook and make Udon, He was a former Ramen Noodle Chef inside a Noodle Bar. * Kyra was his first Love interest, even though Kyra seems uninterested in his Views. * He fought for good because Zikyu was his old brother's best ally in the last tournament setting they were involved. * The Most Common Nickname of This character is "Master Dragon Lord" because He realizes that he wore the same Uniform as the Famous Martial Arts Actor Jackie Chan. Category:Team Violet Category:Heros